Bridge Over Troubled Water
by Tu
Summary: A new patient brings suprises for House, and a mystery for his team. HousexCuddy, HousexOC
1. When your feeling low

* * *

Title: Bridge Over Troubled Water

Author: TU

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD or any of the characters on the show. All the original characters are mine.

Summery: A new patient holds many surprises for House and his team.

Author's Notes: I know there actually is a professional Lacrosse League but I couldn't think of their name so I made Alex's team up. Also, I don't know if Lacrosse is played at the Pan Am Games, Olymics or Junior Olympics, but they are for the sake of this story/chapter.

Most of Alex's medical problems are based of my own medical problems. This story WILL deal with some controversial medical and social issues. If this bothers you, I'm sorry. But they are things I feel need to be talked about. Any and all comments are welcome.

* * *

Alex smiled for what seemed like the millionth time. He hated these meet and greets when the press were invited. What had started out as a demo and workshop session had spun into an all out media frenzy. As yet another camera crew go in his face for an interview, he sighed. He loved playing Lacrosse, and was lucky enough to be getting paid to play. But sometimes, he wished he were just like everyone else in the world. Alex gave his fake smile as yet another bleach blond reporter got ready to ask him the same questions that ten reports before her had asked.

" Eileen Apple, channel 6. Alex Reed, what's it like being the youngest Professional Lacrosse player in the United States?" she asked him.

"Well, Eileen, I feel very lucky to be able to play such a great sport. Lacrosse is such an under promoted sport that events like this are key to it's future. I think that it helps the kids think of taking it up to see someone close to their age who plays." Alex said smiling.

"Alex, you and your team have recently been plagued with a lot of injures. Do you feel this will hurt your chances in the up coming Pan Am Games?"

"Lacrosse is a dangerous sport, Eileen. People get injure in this sport. No more than any other sport. I think that we are healing nicely and should be in top shape for the games." Alex said.

"Alex, on a more personal note. What advice do you have for young athletes who, like yourself are approached to play Pro sports at such a young age?" She asked.

Alex paused and smiled at the camera." Well, Eileen, I think the best advice I can give is to sit down and talk it over with you family. Really way the pros and cons and just take your time in deciding. There is always time to play your sport. I think it's up to each athlete to chart the best career path for themselves."

"Alex, do you ever regret not having a 'normal' childhood? I mean you began playing Prof. At 12." She asked him.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss something's. But I feel that I made the right decision for me." Alex nodded to the team trainer who was waveing him over." I'm sorry but I'm need for the Demo. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Apple."

"Thank you for your time, Alex. This is Eileen Apple, live form Foster Field, for Channel 6." She said signing off.

Alex ran over to where the team trainer Jake was standing.

"Giving yet another vague interview, Alex?" Jake asked slapping him on the back as he handed Alex his gear.

"Yea, I don't get it. There are other players they could talk to. Why is it that they all hunt me down?' Alex said swinging the bag onto his shoulder.

"Your young, your hot, your news." Jake said smiling down at him." Trust me kid, in a few years they'll be ignoring you for a new model."

"Thanks." Alex said walking into the locker room. Alex nodded to his fellow teammates as he found a bench and began to suit up.

"Bless my stars, it's Alex Reed." A voice called out," Look every one Alex Reed is here. He's just the hottest hottie."

The team began laughing. Alex grabbed a towel and threw it at the speaker. "Shut up, Danny.

"Oh ,come on. You know you love it." Danny said dropping his stuff next to Alex's.

Alex rolled his eyes and began taping his wrist. Danny was a joke. But he was the best roommate you could ask for. Danny was the only family Alex really had. He was one of the few people who knew about Alex's history. Alex sighed as he wrapped his wrist. There was something no one wanted to know about, thought he long to share his pain. Alex grabbed his jersey and threw it on. Alex grinned as Danny rummaged in his bag.

"Reed!" a gruff voice bellowed across the room." How you feeling today?"

Alex popped his head around the corner to see the short man who had yelled at him. "Good, Coach." He said.

"Good as in, I can play the whole game if you need me. Or good, it's a four or five day."

"Whole game, Coach." Alex could feel Danny and Jake staring at him.

Alex smiled as the Coach walked away. He could feel both Danny and Jake's eyes on him. He turned to look at them. Both had worried looks on their faces. Alex sighed. It was true that lately he had been having more problems then usual. Truth be told he was a little worried.

'I'm fine." He said reassuringly to both.

"I don't like this, Alex." Jake said, "I know the doctor cleared you but something's wrong. You shouldn't be having this much trouble. I want you to get out of the game if anything, and I mean anything starts hurting."

Alex nodded and grabbed his stuff. As he made his way to the field, he was only half listening to his teammates. Jake was right. Something had to be wrong. Alex was only 16. 16 year olds bodies didn't in a since begin breaking don. Alex knew that he shouldn't be in this much agony. Pain was something he lived with every day. True, he played a contact sport, but his injures didn't add up. Alex knew that most people when they got hurt would bruise and be sore for a few days. His bruises lasted for weeks and the pain never really went away. Alex had learned to deal with his pain. Channel it away. He didn't want to take any more drugs than he had to. Drugs, he knew from experience were a world of trouble.

Alex smiled as he exited the tunnel onto the field. The bleachers were packed with player, reps, coaches, and media. Alex began to warm up. He was half listening to the announcers.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to this expiation game between your PPTH Hyenas and the New York Thunder. Today's expiation is brought to you by.."

Alex tuned them out as the team began to toss the ball back and forth. Alex's mind shut everything else out. His sole focus was on the ball.

The game begins like any other. Alex sped up and down the field. He was in the zone. His passes flew like clockwork. As the second half began, Alex felt a slight pinch in his left calf. He ignored it as he gabbed some water and got ready to play. As the game went it turned into a dull ache. In the last seconds of the game, Alex jumped to catch a ball. As he flung the ball in the air, one of the Hyenas's slammed into him. Alex hit the ground. The pain in this calf exploded. Alex moaned as Jake ran onto the field. He just lay there for a monument and tried to get up. A sharp intense pain shot up his left leg. Alex knew he was going to spend the night at the ER. Jake was at his side, just as Alex pulled off his helmet.

"Were does it hurt?" Jake asked after seeing Alex's face.

"Left leg, my calf." Alex said as his teammates helped him up. Alex waved to the crowd as he made his way to the bench. Jake immediately began to rub his leg, trying to find any knots or kinks. Alex hissed as Jake did this. The look on Jake's face told Alex all he needed to know.

"This needs looked at." Jake said. "There's a hospital just down the street. We need to get you over there and get some X-Ray's."

Alex nodded. Just as he thought, another fun night in the ER. Alex grimaced in pain as Danny and Jake each grabbed an arm and helped him up. Some how, Alex knew that this was not good. Little did he know that his whole life was about to change.

* * *


	2. And help just can't be found

Title: Bridge Over Troubled water

Author: Tu

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD or any of the characters on the show. All the original characters are mine.

Any and All reviews are welcome.

* * *

Alex arrived at the ER of PPTH just in time for the shift change. As he lay on the bed he looked around him. For a teaching hospital, this place was pretty nice. Alex grinned as a young doctor entered his room. 

"Alex Reed?"

"Yeap." Alex said struggling to sit up.

"It says here that you are experiencing pain in your left calf." The doctor said reading the chart.

"Yes, Sir." Alex said.

Jake jumped in." He can't put weight on it. And when I felt the muscle there was a lump. Alex has had some heath problems lately, and we felt it would be best to have it checked out."

"I'm sure it's just a pulled muscle." The doctor said," But just to be sure, I'm going to order some X-Ray's and draw some blood to test. Are you allergic to any medication?"

"No, I'm not allergic to anything."

"Any recent aches or pains you couldn't explain? Any unusual bruising?" the doctor said.

"My wrist has been hurting and I have a bruise on my left calf right about where the pain started." Alex said

"Did you feel any pain in that area before today?" asked the doctor making notes.

"No."

"Any nausea, vomiting, or sensitivity to light?"

"No, none of them." Alex said laying back. He felt a little weak.

"Any numbness in the figures or toes?" the doctor asked.

"No, sir." Alex replied," I do feel a little weak thought."

The doctor nodded. "Just lay back and we'll get those X-Ray's as soon as we can so you can rest."

Alex lay on the X-Ray table as a nice Technician talked to him. She was telling him about how he was one of her son's heroes. After Superman and Patton Manning. Alex smiled and was about to reply when a spike of pain shot thought his body. He suddenly felt nauseous and was having trouble seeing. Alex could hear the Technician calling for a doctor and could hear her calling his name. She was suddenly standing over him, then she went all fuzzy and everything went black. Alex could hear movement around him but couldn't wake up.

Alex awoke to light being shone in his eyes. Blinking he tried to push it away. His arms felt heavy and were hard to move. His mouth was dry and it felt like his tongue weighed a ton. A doctor stood over him shining the light in his eyes. When Alex tried to move the doctor pulled away and smiled at him.

"Hello, Alex. My name is Doctor James Wilson. Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, the hospital." Alex croaked out. "Can I have something to drink?"

A cup was placed in his hand. Alex had trouble keeping a grip on it. A hand shot out and helped bring it to his lips. Alex turned his head and saw Danny was helping him. Danny looked worried.

"Thanks." Alex said softly, "What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember Alex?" Wilson asked him.

"I remember laying on the X-Ray table and the Technician was talking to me. Then there was this spike of pain and everything went black." Alex replied softly.

Alex looked around him. He was no longer in the ER. The room he was in was a regular hospital room. Alex could hear a steady beeping coming from beside his bed. He looked over to find a heart monitor. He could see IVS running into both his arms. A familiar medical bracelet was on his wrist. Alex sighed as he realized something was very, very wrong.

"Dr. Wilson, what's going on?" Alex asked shutting his eyes.

"I'm not sure. We need to run some test on you." Wilson answered looking down at him. According to you medical records Mr. Field here is your legal guardian. Is there any one you would like us to call for you?"

Alex slowly shook his head. It felt like a knife was stabbing him. "No, Danny's it."

Wilson looked at him with sad eyes." Well, I'll let you get some sleep."

"Dr. Wilson," Alex said softly, "My head really hurts."

"The pain killers we gave you should kick in at any moment. If they don't kick in soon, call the nurse and she'll give you some more."

Alex slowly nodded and closed his eyes. Alex had no way of knowing things were going to get worse.

Next Morning.

James Wilson had never seen blood work results like the ones before him. The patient's vitals were all over the chart. It was like something out of a medical textbook. Wilson knew that this was bad, very bad. Most of the test results should have belonged to a sixty or seventy year old man, not a sixteen year old. Something was slowly killing Alex Reed. Wilson was not only worried about the test results but also Alex's X-Ray's. He had a series of masses on his left leg from his lower thigh all the way to his ankle. The masses were on his bones and in the muscles. They ranged in size from a tiny dot to one almost as big as orange. Alex had also begun having other problems beyond just the black out and pain. Wilson knew that biopsies were needed, but Alex was in no condition at the moment. Wilson grabbed all the paper work and made his way to House's office.

Greg House was in a word bored. He had solved all the strange cases the hospital currently had. He had forced Chase to go do his Clinic hours and sent Cameron to get him something to eat. He was currently watching Forman doing paperwork on the other side of the table. Even twirling his cane had gotten old. House tipped his head back just in time to see an upside down Cuddy storming toward him, with Chase in tow.

"We're in trouble, hide." He said to Forman.

"No, you're in trouble." Forman replied not looking up from his work.

"Dr. House, why is Dr. Chase in the Clinic doing your hours? Is there some crises I don't know about?" Cuddy asked stopping in front of him.

Chase had the good sense to sit as far away from House as possible.

"Yes, Cuddy, I have a crisis, there are no cases." House replied.

Cuddy sighed and gave him a look. "There are plenty of cases, House, both in the Hospital and Clinic."

"Nope, none I like." House nodded to Cameron as she entered and set his sandwich down.

Cuddy gave him a look before threatening him." House, you have ten minutes to get to the Clinic before I double your hours."

"But muuuum," House whinned, "None of the other kids have to do more hours."

"That's because they do their assigned hours." Cuddy said staring at him.

House was about to make a snappy comeback when a frustrated, looking Wilson entered.

"House, I have a case for you." Wilson said finally looking up. He stopped at the sight of Cuddy. "That is unless, you're busy."

House jumped up and grabbed the folder from Wilson." Nope."

House quickly read the file. He stopped, looked up at Wilson in disbeilief. "Someone messed up. There is no way this kid's test results are like this."

Wilson shook his head." I had them run them twice. Same results each time."

House reread the file. There was something very wrong here. He walked over to the table and set the file down. He walked to the board and grabbed the marker.

"Alex Reed, 16 yr male. Brought into the ER yesterday with sever pain in his left calf. While having X-Ray's he blacked out and was unresponsive for three hours. Complained of headacke after waking. Weakness in his arms. During the night he had muscle spasms, weakness in the legs and extreme dry mouth." House said turning around." This is the seventh time this year he's been hospitalized with strange symptoms."

"According to his medical charts, he's a pro. Athlete." Chase said reading the file," Could be drugs."

"It could a blood issue." Cameron said.

"No, the test results ruled that out." Wilson said.

"The kid's 16, his body could be having a violent reaction to hormones." Foreman said.

Cuddy took the file from Chase and looked it over. "No," she said," His doctor ruled it out." Her pager suddenly went off. Looking at it she sighed and handed Wilson the file." Figure it out." She said leaving.

"Well, she's finally gone." House said leaning against his cane."Cameron, get me a full medical history. I want to know everything. If this kid's had a pimple that lasted longer then three days I want to know. Chase, draw some more blood and test it. I want him tested for everything under the sun. I don't care how rare or unlikely, test him for it. Foreman, talk to the team's trainer and doctor and the kid'steammates. I want to know everything about this kid."

"You need to see these." Wilson said putting up the x-rays." These were taken yesterday."

House stared at the leg." This is bad. This kid is in real trouble."

Wilson sighed as House grabbed a medical journal and began flipping through it.

"What do you think his chances are?"


	3. Like A Bridge Over Troubled Waters

* * *

Title: Bridge Over Troubled Waters

Author: Tu

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Author's Notes: This is a short chapter. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Cuddy made her way to Alex Reed's room. She knew that in a matter of hours, she would be fielding phone calls from the local news stations, magazines, and more than likely international news organizations. It didn't hurt to check and see that the person she would be fielding calls about was comfertable. Cuddy nodded to the nurses and doctors along her way. Alex was in trouble. Ever a first year med student would be able to pick that up. Cuddy may not know what was wrong with him, but she knew he wasn't going to die in her hospital if she could help it.

Cuddy slowed and took a moment to calm herself, before entering Alex's room. The smile on her face fell away at the sight of the boy before her. Alex Reed was, in all since the All-American boy. He was an Honor role student, hard working, charitable, and good at sports. He was the envy of every kid and girls wanted him. The boy in the bed before her was none of these things. The boy before her looked as if someone had punched him tell he fell then kicked him while he was down. Even with the shades closed he looked horrible. Yet, Cuddy could see something familiar about him.

Cuddy felt a flicker of worry at the untouched tray of food before Alex. She knew that he had had a ruff night, but a lack of appetite in a 16 year old was never a good sign. Cuddy nodded to the worried looking nurse beside his bed.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm having trouble taking his blood pressure." She said.

Cuddy walked over and took the cuff from her and tried to get Alex's blood pressure.

"It won't work right." Alex said looking p at her.

Cuddy could hear the exhaustion in his voice. She smiled down at him.

"My name is Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I'm the Dean of Medicine here."

Alex smiled up at her. "Either I get the boss to treat me or you're here to introduce yourself before my doctor gets here."

Cuddy laughed at his comment. She looked at the dial and began to worry. She had tried to get a reading three times and so far nothing.

"Your doctor will be here shortly." She said

As if on cue, the door opened and Chase and Cameron walked in. Cuddy smiled at the two of them and went on working.

"I'm Doctor Cameron and this is Doctor Chase." Cameron said introducing them to Alex." I would like to ask you some questions about your medical history."

"I need to get some more blood from you." Chase said moving to Alex's right arm. He looked up at Cuddy and saw the worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Cuddy?" He asked.

"Alex has a very low blood pressure. So low, that I can't get a reading." She said.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Alex said as Chase helped him sit up.

Cuddy smiled." Well, I'll let Dr.'s Chase and Cameron do their jobs." She said as she left. Cuddy had the feeling that this was just the beginning of a long and hard week.

Cameron smiled as she pulled out her pen to start writing. She nodded to Chase as he left the room with the samples of blood for testing.

"Let's get started. Are you on any medication at this time?" she asked.

"I take some aspirin every once in awhile for aches and pains. I was prescribed some pain killers two months ago but I refuse to take them." Alex said. He had to really focus to keep her from blurring. His body ached and the muscles in his calf felt as if they where on fire. He listened as Cameron asked him another question. He tried to answer but nothing came out.

"Alex?" Cameron asked worriedly when he didn't answer.

Alex tried to answer but nothing came out. It was getting hard for him to breath. He grabbed at his throat. Cameron grabbed the oxygen mask and put it on him. Alex watched as the blackness filled his vision once again. He could hear Cameron talking but she faded out as blackness over came him.

Alex could feel his muscles begin to jerk.

* * *


End file.
